


Voyeurisme

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Salut les geeks (youtube RPF), What the cut (youtube RPF)
Genre: Collaboration, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, scenario post it, slutty!Mathieu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine ne saurait vraiment dire s'il préfère agir ou simplement regarder, mais en tout cas, avoir Alexis pour l'aider à s'occuper de Mathieu pouvait servir, au moins pour reprendre son souffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurisme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Voyeurisme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116278) by AndersAndrew. 



> Toujours dans la série essayons de convertir le monde au Malexoine/Matoilexis, bref cet OT3 magnifique, j'ai répondu à une fic que m'a écrite AndersAndrew (c'est la suite directe, donc allez la lire avant de lire celle-ci ) et donc attention c'est cochon…
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy!

Antoine avait un petit sourire en cherchant le paquet de cigarettes dans son blouson jeté dans un coin de la pièce. Le petit courant d'air qui soufflait sur sa peau nue et mouillée de sueur le rafraichissait déjà, mais il suffisait de jeter un œil à Mathieu étalé sur le lit, ses cheveux collés à ses tempes, la peau brillante de sueur, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de son souffle court, et la chaleur revenait déjà dans son ventre.

Il était vidé, épuisé, et Alexis lui était en pleine forme, mais il le savait, le temps que l'ingé son en ait fini avec Mathieu, l'envie serait revenue. Après avoir enfin retrouvé clopes et briquet, il prit une seconde pour se pencher sur le lit et embrasser leur amant, tant qu'il n'avait pas encore l'haleine chargée au tabac. Pas que Mathieu ait assez de sang dans le cerveau pour s'en plaindre. Il ne put que lâcher un grognement en donnant un coup de dent dans la lèvre inférieure d'Antoine. Antoine qui lui tapota gentiment la joue et fit le tour du lit pour rejoindre Alexis qui venait de jeter son t-shirt et admirait Mathieu avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour arrêter de râler. En même temps, qui le pourrait, quand on lui offrait ce genre de choses.

Antoine prit le temps de s'allumer sa cigarette et jeta paquet et briquet sur un tas de fringues en boule, avant de se pencher à l'oreille du musicien.

"Fait le gueuler…"

Il put voir la pomme d'Adam de Mathieu faire un aller-retour alors que le sourire d'Alexis s'agrandissait et lui répondait sans lâcher Mathieu du regard

"C'était l'idée, t'inquiète."

Antoine passa la main sur l'épaule d'Alexis et retourna vers la tête de lit pour s'installer avec un cendrier, et reprendre ses forces en profitant du spectacle. Il pouvait compter sur Alexis pour lui faire un bon show… et Mathieu… il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était les yeux bleus presque noirs quand il s'excitait, sa voix qui se cassait au milieu de ses cris, ses invectives presque toujours totalement salaces, mais Mathieu Sommet était juste obscène, et il aimait le regarder se faire baiser presque autant que le faire lui-même.

Il s'installa en tailleur et passa une main dans les cheveux châtains humides et en bataille de Mathieu, avant de les empoigner pour amener sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'Alexis était déjà penché sur eux et prenait les lèvres de Mathieu. Le guitariste ne s'embarrassait pas de douceur ou de gentillesses, pas quand il passait en second, et tout le monde savait que c'était ce que Mathieu voulait, ce n'était pas le cri de plaisir étranglé qu'il venait de pousser qui leur dirait le contraire.

Antoine tira une latte alors que sa main libre était toujours perdue dans les cheveux de Mathieu, caressant sa joue par moments alors qu'Alexis jetait la bouteille de gel au loin et prenait un rythme rapide et puissant. Mathieu avait une main accrochée à l'épaule d'Alexis, l'autre au bras d'Antoine, et n'avait visiblement plus la force de faire des phrases cohérentes. Il se contentait de cris inarticulés, parfois coupés d'un "putain oui" ou quelque chose d'également intellectuel, et d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de l'un ou de l'autre, ou des deux à la fois.

Antoine écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette et continua d'admirer en silence, sentant le désir remonter à chaque fois que les ongles de Mathieu s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, à chaque coup de rein sauvage d'Alexis, à chacun de leurs grognements. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et il réalisa que les yeux bleus sombre d'Alexis étaient plantés dans les siens. Ils n'allaient pas dormir avant longtemps… 


End file.
